What Just Happened?
by xoxoWishICouldSparklexoxo
Summary: Edward gets mad at Bella for kissing Jacob instead of being calm like in the book. Bella has to choose. What will happen? Set in Eclipse. Slightly random. Non-canon pairings! My 1st story, please review!
1. Chapter 1: Ultimatum

**(A/N): Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Sorry this is really short but I will make the other chappys longer! Btw, this is set in Eclipse!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did but noooooo!!! Stephenie Meyer can't share!! Jokes! She is a super writer ;)**

Bella's POV

I felt awful. I had just asked my best friend to kiss me now I thought I was in love with him too. All I could think was why me? Would anyone-

"HOW COULD YOU?" Edward shouted as he burst into the tent.

I stared in shock at his cold, hard eyes. "I…I'm…SORRY!" I cried, while trying to stop the tears of guilt tumbling down my face.

"I love you with all my heart and this is how you repay me?! By first asking the dog to kiss you and then kissing him back?" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry! It will never happen again! I won't-"I sobbed into the cold floor before he interrupted me.

"I have one question for you," he said quietly, "Are you in love with him?"

I didn't know what to say, I thought the truth was the best thing to tell him even if it tore him in two with my answer. He needed answers on how I could ever betray him like this. "Yes," I whispered, "B-but I can forget him Edward! I want you not him!"

That wasn't completely the truth, I did want Jacob but I couldn't leave Edward. Maybe Jake was right, he is like a drug to me. I can't live without him.

"Stop saying that Bella. I know that isn't quite right." Edward's voice was full of hurt, quilt washed over me.

"Please forgive me! I love you more than him, I need you and you need me!" I pleaded as I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to my angel. I put my arms around his legs like a four year old.

He pried me off easily and lowered himself down onto the ground so we were face-to-face.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. It's me, or him." Edward said as he stared into my eyes.

He had given me an ultimatum; I knew that maybe this day would come one day. I stared at his back as he walked out of the tent.

Who do I choose, Edward or Jacob?

**Sorry its so short but this is my 1st fanfic! Have a guess at who she is going to pick by pressing that green button... I doubt you will ever guess right though! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

**(A/N): Hi! Thanks for the reviews but I want MORE! Anyways sorry to my two first reviewers you are wrong!! Or are you… Btw, this is about two weeks later. Edward gave her a month and Jacob is healed and knows about what she has to do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, as much as I want to own a load of sparkly vampires and furry wolves. SM owns it all.**

Bella's POV

I was so confused. I didn't know who to choose. My first ever love, my angel and my saviour, or my best friend in the world who could protect me just as much. Edward or Jacob, vampire or werewolf.

I was sitting in Edward's room at this point, curled up on the floor next to the window. Everybody had gone hunting apart from Jasper; he was downstairs watching the TV by the sounds floating up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jasper was suddenly at the door looking at me with anxious eyes.

"What do you think? The love of my life has just asked me to choose between him or Jacob and I can't choose!" I shouted as I began to cry.

Jasper looked stunned at my sudden outburst and came over to sit with me. It seemed he had no problem with my blood anymore, well I hoped so because I lent over and cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is my entire fault, if I just hadn't nearly killed you on your birthday you would be happy with Edward and wouldn't have turned to Jacob." Jasper said quietly.

"This isn't your fault, Jasper. I'm sure he would have left me at some point anyway. I'm no good for him!" I told him as another wave of tears came down my cheeks.

"Don't you ever think that! You are good enough for him, you are good enough for anyone maybe more than they deserve! I can't believe he has done this to you, it's not fair." Jasper was staring into my eyes angrily; it seemed he was outraged that I had said that. But why would he be? Why does he care? Why isn't he angry about what I have done to his brother?

I realised I was still staring into his eyes; they were a soft topaz colour. His honey curls were hanging just above them. I could see why Alice had fallen for him, he was beautiful. I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him; he must have felt my lust because he pulled back away from me.

My cheeks flared up, I bet I looked like a tomato. My emotions were all over the place, guilt was the strongest but I felt love shining through them all. Oh crap. He had obviously felt it because now he decided to tell me.

"Bella, ever since I met you I thought you were beautiful. I wished I could be with you sometimes and not want your blood so much, Edward never heard though. I thought about you while hunting, away from him and Alice. I'm sorry to tell you this but I think this is my only chance," I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "I am in love with you too Bella. I want you to pick me and I will give you everything you want, I'll even change you."

I took in his words. It was all coming back to me now, the way he sometimes stared at me longingly. It all made sense. I don't know why I ran away, probably to think about the biggest decision of my life. I have three choices now.

Edward, Jacob or Jasper. Why is this happening to me??!! And more importantly, who the hell do I choose?

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I am so evil! Okay my question for you to answer is… Who do you think she will choose now? I already know but I want to see what you think… All you do is press that little green button down there, you know you want to! ;) (Sorry it was short again, I think it keeps you on edge…)**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrupted

**(A/N): So a little twist there for you in the last chapter! So, Edward, Jacob or Jasper? Now the chapter you have been waiting for… MY FRIEND HANNAH AND I ARE GOING TO BE FOUND BY EMMETT!!! We have an awesome power by the way :D. Now READ!! Btw this gets more random as we go through it, it has been quite serious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It makes me cry every night. Oh! But wait, I DO own myself and Hannah for the rest of the story! Woot! **

Bella's POV

At that point I thought I had gone insane. Maybe I was as I rocked back and forth in Edward's room on that day. My month was up and I had to choose between Edward and Jacob but also Jasper although they don't know it.

"Bella, it's time." Edward told me as he stepped into the room and came over to me.

"I want you to know that if you pick me I will love you and stay with you forever, Bella." Edward's mesmerizing eyes stared into mine lovingly. I felt so full of guilt for what I was about to do that I may have exploded. **(A/N: Hint, hint…**)

"Okay." That was all I could say to him.

We went downstairs and to the back of the house in the woods to where Jacob was standing anxiously, waiting for my choice.

"Hey guys! Look what I found, or should I say who I've found!" Emmett boomed. The rest of the Cullen's came out of the house.

Two girls were following Emmett; one had dark blonde hair down to her waist and was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, a red top and some black Goth boots. The other girl, who was a few inches shorter, had chocolate brown hair down to her mid-back, a denim skirt, an orange halter-neck and cowboy boots on.

"This is Hannah," Emmett said gesturing to the blonde, "And this is Jessica." He pointed to the brunette. **(A/N: That's me!!!) **

"Hello Hannah, Jessica. What brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I rescued Hannah from a bunch of nomads down south and we decided to come to the north," Jessica started, "We came across Emmett's scent and followed it to him knowing the trail was one of our kinds."

"Forgive me Jessica, but who changed you to the animal diet? You can see that all my family have the same eye colour as you."

"I did myself, I hated taking human lives. It was hard but I haven't slipped for five years. Hannah here is in the process as you can see by her amber eyes." She said smiling up at her friend.

"Yes, I'm getting better at it everyday!" Hannah told Carlisle proudly.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow Edward." I said while turning to him, suddenly Hannah and Jessica's eyes were on me. Jessica's were topaz like Edward's and Hannah's were amber with red around the edges.

"Alright, Jacob come back tomorrow." Edward told Jake. He looked at Edward angrily and then at me wistfully before he walked away back to the pack I presumed.

"Hannah, are you ok? Do you need to go hunting again?" Jessica whispered to Hannah, but even I could hear. Hannah shook her head and said she was fine; Jessica nodded and patted her marble arm.

"Why don't you two come in and we can all introduce ourselves." Carlisle said to the girls and led them inside.

Great, now I have to wait another day to tell them my decision.

**Well that's another chappy done and me and Hannah are in it! I have noticed that some people have set my story to alert and then not reviewed! It's not very nice! All you do is press the little green button down there! If you don't I will raise Victoria from the dead and kill Edward! My awesome power is revealed next chappy…. **


	4. Chapter 4: Hannah and Jessica

**(A/N): Come on people!! I have had something like 196 hits but only six reviews! Thanks to those people btw! Right now this in MY POV!!! AKA= Jessica. You shall now find about me and Hannah's power… WOOOO!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own myself and Hannah but not Twilight. *goes and sobs in the corner* I WANT TO OWN IT!!! *sob***

Jessica's POV (MY POV!!!)

The tall, blonde male led us into the house. I took Hannah's arm and walked in, it was a beautiful room.

"First of all, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle explained, "These are our adopted children, well that's what we tell the humans, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella but she is human and she does not live with us."

We shook hands with everyone as I shook Jasper's, Alice's and Edward's hands, I sensed their powers. An empath, a mind reader and a physic. Hannah did as well, unfortunately.

"Whoa! You can read minds?!" Hannah blurted out as soon as she shook Edwards hand.

"Hannah! Oh well done!" I moaned at her, we didn't like others knowing our powers.

"Excuse me? How did you know that?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"Well, um, our power is that we can sense other people's powers and then use them. You're all very talented! I'll show you if you wish." I took on Jasper's power and sent a wave of calm over them all.

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed and told them Hannah and I could do it as we were changed by the same vampire, and that we can block other people's powers and give powers but that it takes so much effort that Hannah couldn't get up for a few hours.

"That's absolutely amazing." Carlisle said in astonishment and wonder.

"Comes in handy, the Volturi wanted us to join them and tried to take us by force but I used Alec's power and ran off!" Hannah giggled, "Once we have met someone with a power, we can use it against them. I wouldn't be surprised if we lived until the end of time with all these powers! Now we can also be empaths, mind readers and see the future!"

Hannah was bouncing up and down with the new powers that we now have. I think the mind reading will come in useful…

"I'm going to take Bella home." Edward said as he and the human walked out.

"Okay, hurry back!" Esme called after them.

"So, what other powers have you picked up on?" Alice spoke up. I let Hannah take this one.

"Well, we met a girl who could change her eye colour. It's really cool because we can change our eyes to match our outfit- " Hannah babbled before being interrupted by little Alice. She reminds me of a pixie by the way her hair sticks out at all angles.

"Oh wow! Change mine to… pink as that's what I'm wearing!" Hannah changed them and Alice ran to the mirror on the wall to the left of me. She squealed and asked if Hannah wanted to see her wardrobe. Hannah said yes and they skipped off talking about Gucci's new range.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok!" Esme laughed. She asked me if I wanted to see the rest of the house and where Hannah and I would be staying. I said yes and followed her up to the spare bedroom and then around the house, well it was more like a mansion than a house! I had a feeling that me and Hannah would be happy there.

All we did that night was talk as if we had known each other forever. I kept noticing Edward staring at me; I blocked my thoughts from him and continued talking.

Everyone said goodnight and we retreated to our bedrooms. Edward looked at me again as I was going into my room and then I snapped.

"May I ask what you are staring at?" I asked him accusingly. He seemed at a loss for words.

"You just remind me of someone, well, what they probably would look like if they were like us." I read his mind and he was thinking about his mate Bella. She did look a lot like me to be honest. My thoughts were blocked from him so he didn't know I had read his mind thankfully.

"Well goodnight, Edward." I noticed he was in a trance like state so I left him there in the hallway. He seemed torn over something. I shrugged it off and sat on the bed thinking what could be wrong…

**Well that's the fourth chapter. I know they are short so I try to update a lot. Now please REVIEW!!!! Again if you don't, someone gets it! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**Only kidding. Or am I… Anyways press the green button and Happy Easter by the way! Answer this in the review: Do you like cookies? (I know I'm random!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

**(A/N): Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have been at my dad's and he took his laptop with him to work when I wanted to update :( Anyway, this is it. Bella chooses. In this chapter. WOOOOOOO!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm too upset to elaborate on how sad I am. **

Bella's POV

I didn't get much sleep that night, mostly because Edward wasn't there. He said he wanted to go help with the two new vampires staying with them. Hannah looked a little hyper but quite confident and fashionable while Jessica looked the sensible and caring type. She looked a lot like me except the fact she was a vampire.

I had to decide that day. I was about to break two hearts. Edward picked me up in the morning and took me back to his house and again, Jacob was waiting. He called me the previous night to tell me he loved me and wanted me to pick him. I said I had to go which of course was a lie because what else am I supposed to say?

Edward stood on the left and Jacob on the right in front of me. They were watching me silently. I had to break the silence. That was a bit stupid.

"I choose Mike." I said calmly.

"NO!" I spun around to see the Cullen's at the giant glass wall watching us like a TV sitcom. They all looked at me shocked, murmuring to each other.

"I'm only joking! Why would I pick that loser?!" I shouted at them.

"That was not funny Bella!" Edward yelled, he and Jake looked beyond angry. I apologised.

"Ok this is my real choice," I paused, "I choose Jasper."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the house shouted. Jasper ran to me and picked me up and hugged me tight. Edward and Alice collapsed, Jake just stood there saying that he knew I wouldn't pick him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, Jake too." I whispered. Jake's head turned toward the bushes and then ran into the house for some reason. Edward did the same. Guilt coursed through me, Jasper sensed it and sent a wave of calm to over me. I turned to the house to see Esme hugging Edward, Alice being helped up by Hannah and Jacob shaking as he was being comforted by Seth.

I never saw Seth in there before now. Rosalie looked murderous. I told Jasper that we needed to go get my thing's and explain to Charlie and then we could run away. He agreed and we ran through the woods holding hands. This would be a new life for me.

Edward's POV

"I choose Jasper." Bella said.

"WHAT?!" My family yelled as he ran out to Bella. My life was over. I collapsed and Bella said sorry. Sorry? SORRY? You choose my brother over me and all you say is sorry?! So that's why he was always blocking his thoughts…

Jacob ran inside the house, a few seconds later I joined him. Hannah was leaning over Alice, helping her up. Seth walked in and rushed over to Jacob. Esme hugged me. Rosalie was thinking about how much she wanted to kill Bella. I choked out a 'don't', and collapsed again.

Jessica caught me and helped me over to the sofa. She puzzled me she looked so much like Bella but was nothing like her. **(A/N: Yeah, I wouldn't do that to Edward and Jacob! Who could? Oh wait, Bella. GRRRRRR!)** She and Esme kept saying it would be ok, but I couldn't speak, I just stared at the floor.

After what seemed like ages, I got up slowly and walked up to my bedroom and fell onto the bed I got for B-_her. _I breathed in her scent and started crying with no tears. My only love was gone.

Jacob's POV

"I choose Jasper" Bella said.

"WHAT?!" The Cullen's yelled. I should have seen that she would pick the blood-sucker, but his brother? I didn't think that would happen. I heard a rustle in the bushes so I looked up. Seth was standing there, he nodded toward the house and we ran into it.

"You ok, man?" Seth asked. I flopped onto the sofa next to me as he looked around at everybody.

"What happened, Jake?" Seth sat down next to me while he was still looking at the Cullen's.

"She picked Jasper." I told him and put my head in my hands.

Suddenly Edward said 'don't' and collapsed again. A new blood-sucker caught him and put him on the other sofa. She looked a lot like Bella, which made everything worse.

I ran out and phased. The guys kept saying sorry but I just ignored them and ran as fast as I could, away from everyone.

**So, Bella chose Jasper. What do you think should happen next to Edward? I know what happens to Jacob and what happens to Alice is in the next chappy. REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alice

**(A/N): Hi ma peeps thanks for the reviews, I love reading them! Anyways to business, in this chapter we get what Alice does hence the chapter being called Alice. You will be surprised! In the next chapter it will be what happens with Jacob… ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. That upsets me a lot. Makes me want to cry all the time. *sob***

Alice's POV

When Bella chose Jasper my world fell apart. I stayed with the others for a week, but I didn't know the world without him. Despite my family begging me not to and trying to stop me, I went to the Volturi.

I got on the plane to Italy; I was still in the trance I had been in for the whole week without my love. When I landed I stole a car and made my way to Volterra.

I parked and went through the shadows to the clock-tower where Edward nearly stepped into the sun. I remembered exactly where to go down the alleyway next to it. **(A/N: I follow the books not the movie!) **

I didn't reach the hole we went down before, instead I collapsed there. Nobody found me or saw me until it was dark. They walked toward me slowly from the end of the alley. When they came right next to me I realized they had a long cloak on. I got up and saw it was Alec from the Volturi. My knees buckled again and I nearly fell but he caught me.

"You're Alice Cullen, right?" I nodded, "Come on, I'll take you to Aro." He told me and I nodded again in response. All I wanted to do was have my misery ended, even if it's selfish. Jasper wouldn't care, he loves Bella not me now.

"Wait here." Alec said to me softly, I hadn't noticed we were in the lobby. He went through the giant doors and went to talk to the others I presumed.

"Come in, my dear Alice." Aro called. I nudged the doors open and walked in. they were all standing around watching me intently. I continued to the center of the giant room. I looked up at Aro.

"So, what brings you to our home?" Aro asked. I didn't want to speak of it so I held my hand out. He took it and held it for a minute.

"I am so very sorry, Alice. He meant so much to you. Your request though I cannot do, I can't destroy such gifts as yours but you may stay here and join us. Would you like to?" Aro's offer sounded less selfish than killing myself.

"I think I will stay here and join you. It's better than no life at all." I whispered.

"That's wonderful Alice! A fine decision, Jane will you show her to one of the rooms near you?" Aro asked, Jane said yes and I went over to her.

"This way." Jane took my hand and led me through a door. A hallway with doors on each side stretched out in front of us. We came to the door right at the end on the left.

"This is your room, mine is next door. Pleas make yourself comfortable." Jane flashed me an innocent angelic smile and skipped away. I opened the door to my new room.

It was beautiful; it had stone floors and cream walls. There was a four poster bed, a sofa, a wardrobe and a table and chair, all the fabric was red. It had a high ceiling and two windows next to a glass door which led to a balcony. It was like a luxury hotel room; I stepped on to the balcony and looked down at the busy street.

Children were running around, restaurants were filled to the brim and music was floating around everywhere. It was a picturesque sight.

I decided to join the others so I closed the glass door and went out into the corridor. I proceeded down it and into the massive room. Everyone was talking and laughing. I never really thought the Volturi were like that.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked me, I looked up at his face. He had a round face with dark brown hair framing it. His eyes though stood out the most; they were bright red and glistening slightly. He was quite handsome really.

"No not really." I smile weakly at him still looking at his eyes.

"What happened? Why did you come here?" Alec questioned.

"Hold on." I told him. I had a vision of Alec and I holding hands at night on my balcony, Jane skipping to me and hugging me and me looking at myself in the mirror. I had red eyes. It was a shame it was only flickers though.

"Alice?" Alec asked me warily.

"I'm ok; I just had a vision that's all. I came here because my mate left me, my brother's mate had to choose between him and someone else but out of the blue she chose my Jasper, the slut.**(A/N: Woo go Alice! I agree with her though, don't you?)** As for your other question, I came here to die but I saw before I came in that they would say no." I explained, it was strange that I could just tell him all this.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about your mate. Anyone who would leave you is a jerk." He said staring down into my eyes, intensely. I blinked and cleared my throat.

"Well, um, I'm going to retire for the night." I hadn't been out of my room for long but I was slightly confused by his actions towards me, especially when he said goodnight and kissed my hand. I bet I looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth open watching him walk away.

I soon snapped out of it and ran back to my room. I decided that I would go shopping tomorrow to get some clothes as I didn't bring much, but what I was mainly thinking about was Alec. I had a right to be happy, Jasper left me. Why not be happy with Alec?

**OH MY SWITZERLAND! ALICE HAS JOINED THE VOLTURI A****ND LIKES ALEC!! Sorry about all the capitals and I say oh my Switzerland because I can't choose a team. Maybe one of you can try to persuade me to choose in your REVIEW! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob

**(A/N): PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! Well as I said this chapter is about Jacob. He ran off when he found out who Bella picked if you remember. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry Hannah, I can't be bothered to elaborate.**

Jacob's POV 

It had been a week since Bella left with the leech's brother. I couldn't believe it, so I ran to Canada. I had come back the night before knowing my dad needed me. While I was there all I did was think about Bella and how she could do this.

I was walking along the beach thinking about Bella again. It hurt my chest, but I couldn't help it. It was sunny that wonderful day when it happened. I thought it would never happen for me. I thought I was destined to be alone. **(A/N: Hint, hint…)**

As I walked I stared down at the sand near the water on First Beach. I could hear people laughing, splashing in the water, others squealing and running up the beach. I looked up from the ground and three girls caught my attention for some reason.

They were all Quileutes so their skin was the colour of mine. They all had ice-creams in their hands and were giggling as they walked. The one in the middle interested me, though I didn't have a clue why. She had blue denim shorts on, with flip-flops and a light green t-shirt. The other two had dark her, but her hair was a sort of dark-cherry colour.

Suddenly she looked up and met my gaze with her beautiful green eyes. I then felt like I was drifting, like I was flying but one thing kept me on the ground as I forgot everything. Even who I was. She turned to her friends and told them something. While she spoke, I was still staring at her with my mouth open.

She then walked over to me and licked her ice-cream. She must have thought I was an idiot as I stood there with my mouth hanging open like a dog's. Huh, maybe being a wolf affects you in real life.

"Hi. Are you ok?" She asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. I immediately shut my mouth but I still couldn't speak.

"Ok… My name's Jo by the way. What's yours?" Jo spoke in a soft tone. I finally found my mouth then.

"My, uh, name is Jacob and yes I'm ok. You?" I stared into her eyes as I spoke.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering why you were staring at me, then when I looked up your mouth fell open and you kept staring at me. It was freaking me out to be honest!" Jo laughed. I instantly felt bad for making her feel that way.

"I'm sorry! It's just you are so beautiful I couldn't help but stare." I blurted out then I kicked myself for it.

"Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?" Jo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No! I mean it," Her eyebrow went down and she waited for me to continue. "In fact would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Ok, that would be great!" She said as she pulled out a pen. Jo then grabbed my arm and wrote some numbers on it, I guessed it was her phone number.

"Call me and tell me when because I need to go back to my friends." She turned around and started walking back to her giggling friends.

"See you tonight!" She called as she started to whisper to her friends. I stood there just staring at their backs. When she disappeared my chest started to hurt again. Not because of Bella but because Jo had gone. I smiled and thought about our date. It would probably take one date to win her over because imprinting is so strong.

**Well I hope you liked that, sorry it's short! The next will be longer. JACOB HAS IMPRINTED FINALLY! I promised I would put my friend Jo in this so I decided to make Jacob imprint on her as she loves him. Funsies! Now review!!! If you do I will send you cookies and Edward to you*! If you prefer a different character then tell me in a review!! Also, I need convincing as I said last time! Persuade me to be on the team you are! I'm team Switzerland and I'm sick of it :( Also gimme some ideas on what to do with Eddie…**

***I can't promise anything as I don't own Twilight and the cookies will be cyber. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking up

**(A/N): Well that was Jacob's happily ever after! Yay! Anyways back to the story. This is how Edward is doing and I think it's fair to say that he's gone slightly catatonic! Sorry I shouldn't be happy about that… ;D**

**Disclaimer: IF I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NO ONE DOES!!! Only kidding! SM owns it all lucky thing! **

Edward's POV

It had been a week and I still hadn't moved from my bed. I couldn't do anything, I wasn't anything without Bel- _her_. She was my life, I gave her my heart and she crushes it with three words. Not those 'I love you', but 'I choose Jasper'. I couldn't believe it. I was so sure that she was going to pick me. I think I could have handled it if she picked the dog, but my own brother.

My family had given up on checking on me. I couldn't talk, move or hunt. Only Jessica would check on me, I wasn't sure why. Maybe she cared, maybe she felt obligated to, or maybe she just felt downright sorry for me.

"Edward, are you ok?" Jessica came into the room and stood over me. I kept staring at the wall.

"Well, I give up. You don't talk to me so what the hell is the point anymore!" She shouted at me which made me jump. I decided to break my silence.

"I'm sorry, but how would you feel if your one and only love left you for your brother? How would you feel if your sister went off to be killed but instead joins the people she wants to do it? So come back to me when that happens to you and then you will understand how I feel and maybe think twice about shouting at me!"

Jessica looked at me shocked, mumbled an apology and flitted out through the door. I immediately felt bad for taking my anger out on her. I got up slowly and walked through the door. Esme was in the hallway and stared at me like I was mad. I couldn't read her thoughts as Jessica decided to block them all from me. I was thankful for that; I didn't really need a constant buzz of noises in my head at that point in time.

I trudged to Jessica's bedroom, knocked and waited.

"Come in." She said. I walked in to the room she shared with the other new girl Hannah. It had two double beds, even though we didn't need them, one had Jessica sat on it. Her side of the room was painted jet black and blood red, she had a shelf loaded with books and one with ornaments on. She was listening to her iPod; I think she was listening to Paramore. Jessica looked up and stared at me before gesturing for me to come over.

"I am very sorry for shouting at you. As you said I can't imagine how it must feel." She smiled slightly at me but I couldn't return it.

"Don't worry, I'm kind of glad you did that it made me snap out of it a bit." I forced myself to smile at her.

"Well that's good. Now you're moving and stuff can we go hunting?" I nodded at her and we ran downstairs past my family who were staring at me open-mouthed. We ran deep into the forest and I nabbed a mountain lion, I drained it and threw the body to the side. I needed more. Another lion came into view and I took it down. The burning in my throat was muted so I decided to find Jessica. She was wrestling with a grizzly; it was so weird seeing her like this.

"Well, you ready to go back?" She asked once she had finished off the bear.

"No, I'm going to go somewhere." I thought of my beautiful meadow.

"May I come? I've been stuck in the house for a long time and Hannah has been driving me slightly mad!" She giggled.

As we walked Jessica told me about her human life, she could remember it very well. She told me she had come from England and was born in the 1890's and how she lived a wonderful lifestyle. She and her mother worked as florists and her father and brother worked at a bank. Jessica then told me about how she was changed.

"My mother sent me out on an errand to get some dinner for us all. Little did I know I would never get back. I wove through the streets until I cam to the market, I bought what we needed and started to walk back. It was getting dark by then so I picked up my pace. As I came to an alleyway I had to go through to get to my house I was stopped by a man. He stood in front of me and looked me up and down, he was smartly dressed. When I saw his eyes I was about to scream before he clamped a hand around my mouth and dragged me away." She paused to think what had happened next. We were in the meadow and I motioned for her to sit down.

"He picked me up and started to run, I felt like I was flying. I thought maybe he was an angel but then thought if he was surely he wouldn't have bright red eyes. In a matter of minutes we were in a forest. He put me on my feet but I collapsed in fear. I crawled away from the man and backed into a tree, cowering against it. He told me his name was Fred and that he was a vampire, he then told me he was going to kill me. I pleaded with him to not kill me and he made me a deal. He would spare me and change me as he had revealed his secret to me. I agreed, not knowing what would happen." Jessica stared at the grass with pain in her golden eyes.

"I asked him if it would hurt, he said yes and then promised he would stay with me until I woke up. I vaguely remember nodding and then he lunged and the fire came. It was excruciating but I managed to keep quiet. When I woke, he was there watching me. He told me what I was and what I could do. The fact I would never see my family again hurt more than the change." Jessica put her hands over her face and continued, " I got so angry that I pounced on him and ripped him apart before he could even think about attacking me. He had made the mistake of telling me how we could be killed so I set the pieces alight and ran off." Jessica finished her story and looked up at me with tears in her eyes that would never fall.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"You don't need to say sorry! What's done is done. I do wish that I had seen my father and brother that day before it happened." She said wistfully. Without thinking I hugged her. She didn't react at first but then she wrapped her arms around me and whispered thank you into my ear. After a minute she pulled back and smiled.

"We better get going, it's getting dark." Jessica said as she pointed up at the sky. I had been so caught up in her story that I hadn't noticed the sky darkening. Jessica was still looking up at the stars.

"I love the night, it's so mysterious and anything can happen in the dark. Good or bad." She told me thoughtfully. She snapped out of it, turned around and said we should get back. I nodded and we ran through the trees back to the house.

I was greeted by a giant hug from Esme and the others, including Hannah even though I was pretty sure she didn't like me very much. I suddenly felt like I was waking up from a deep sleep. And boy did it full good to be waking up!

**So what did you think? Good or bad? Tell me in your lovely reviews, there is no excuse for not reviewing as I now accept them anonymously! And guess what? I have FINALLY picked a team! I am now Team EMMETT! WOOOO! Tell me what team you are for funsies if you like :D Next chapter will be about the same people. Until next time… MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I get carried away sometimes. It's a bit of a problem I think. Well, back to the hospital with the giant needles for me! (See what I mean) Btw, I named the guy Fred for my friend Jessica's benefit, she loves him as she watches him every day on you tube.**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

**(A/N): Hi peoples! Okay, so my story has been a little bit serious for ages now so… They are going to have some fun! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME SAY THIS??!! IT HURTS TO KNOW I WILL NEVER HAVE EMMETT! **

My POV (Jessica's)

"AHHHH!" A frustrated scream shook the house, making Edward and I jump. He had been getting on better without Bella these past three weeks. He still has some days when he doesn't want to do anything but I always succeed in getting him up.

"What was that?" Edward asked me, worriedly.

"I don't know…" I told him, I felt just as worried. Suddenly Hannah started yelling at the top of her lungs from downstairs.

"I AM SICK OF DOING NOTHING! IT'S LIKE THE SILENCE OF THE LAMBS HERE! ALL OF YOU GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!"

I had known Hannah for ages and I did know she had a slight temper but I had never heard her like this. Edward and I exchanged a look, got up and ran down the stairs to where Hannah was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at us, her eyes red. She had recently found someone whose eyes could change colour with their emotions. She LOVED using it. Personally, I loved using it too.

Slowly, Emmett and Rosalie appeared next to us. I quite liked Rosalie, she sometimes gives the wrong impression but I know that inside she is a softy really. Emmett was the funniest person I had ever met in my existence. He looked like a giant but we all knew he was really a sweet, caring teddy bear.

"What do you want Hannah?" I asked warily, wondering what she was thinking in that head of hers.

"Well I know everyone has been kinda down at the moment so… We are going to play truth or dare! Esme and Carlisle aren't here for the week so it's perfect!" She announced excitedly. I groaned knowing some of the things that had happened when we played it before.

"Seriously? You really want to play that after last time?" I said. She shuddered ever so slightly and I smiled thinking I had won.

"Hey! Come on Jessica! I wanna play!" Emmett whined, giving me a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I will play. But please nothing too extreme!" I looked at Hannah while saying the last bit. She jumped up and down, picked me up and swung me around. I laughed and told her to put me down. She sighed and did so.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Hannah said while still jumping up and down.

"I think I will as I agreed to this madness." I already had a dare in mind for Rosalie…

"Right, Rosalie, truth or dare?" I asked turning to her. She raised her eyebrow and said dare, I grinned.

"Rosalie, I dare you to wear sweats for the whole week at school." Her jaw dropped, her fists clenched and her eyes turned livid.

"WHAT?? YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT! I HAVE A REPUTATION YOU KNOW!" I contained my laughter and said sorry. Emmett and Hannah on the other hand were rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Okay you two, calm down." As I said it I used Jasper's power and spread a wave of calm over them. They stopped and got up.

"My turn!" Emmett shouted. I thought he was going to dare Edward. I was SO wrong.

"Hannah, I- "

"You can't dare one of us, you have to dare both of us" Hannah and I said this at the same time making Edward and Rosalie to start laughing.

"Ok… Now I have to think of something better…" Emmett said in deep concentration. A few minutes later Hannah decided to help him. It made me want to rip her head off.

"You know, me and Jessica met a vamp who could make themselves drunk with one sip of alcohol." Hannah said matter of factly. I growled and turned to her.

"Great Hannah, you just supplied him, hmmm… about a million and one ideas to make us suffer!" I shouted angrily at Hannah who was now her lip and giving me an 'oops' look.

"I've got it!" We turned to Emmett who now had an evil glint in his golden eye. "I dare both of you two to get drunk, go to the treaty lines and flirt with the wolves."

"Oh that's okay, we can do that" Hannah said in relief.

"Hold on, I'm not done." Hannah and I looked at each other in slight horror, trying to think of what he was planning.

"You have to do all of that… in your underwear!" Emmett grinned in triumph as he looked at Hannah and I's expressions. Which were pure anger and shock.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!" Hannah and I screamed at the same time again.

"You have to; you don't even want to know what the forfeit is ladies." Emmett told us ominously.

"Fine. We'll do it." Hannah said, sounding absolutely terrified. I was thinking about running away but I couldn't leave Hannah to do it on her own.

"Okay, well first we need some vodka or something like that." I said inhaling a deep breath, still in shock.

"Oh! I have some! Hold on!" Emmett dashed upstairs and came back holding a bottle of clear liquid. I took it and stared at the evil looking stuff.

"Here goes nothing…" I took a swig and suddenly started feeling funny. I gave it to Hannah and she did the same.

"Whoa… This feels so weird!" Hannah giggled; she stumbled towards me and lifted me up. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Let's go flirt with some doggies!" I said as I pointed in the direction of the door. She staggered forward and then fell over. We started laughing uncontrollably then.

"Oh my goodness, they can't even walk. I think you two are going to have to carry them to the line." Rosalie told Edward and Emmett. They came over to us and Edward picked me up.

"You know Edward, you're rather pretty." I said to him as I looked up and patted his head. He was smirking at me and I smiled back.

"I think Emmett is pretty too. Don't you worry Emmy bear, I would never leave you out!" I bent my head round to see him and he was chuckling to himself. I wondered why, I was only telling the truth!

"Okay, we're at the borderline. Let's put them behind that bush." Emmett called to Edward.

Suddenly I was dropped on to the ground. I looked up to see Edward still smirking at me

"That wasn't very nice you know! It hurt my butt!" I said to him, now he was laughing at me. I pouted and turned to Hannah who was staring at a rabbit. Suddenly she screamed and backed away.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'VE COME FOR ME! NOOOOOO!"

"WHO HANNAH?"

"THE FLUFFY BUNNIES OF DOOOOOMMMM! HELP EMMY BEAR! SAVE ME FOM THE EVIL BUNNY!" Hannah kept screaming and jumped into Emmett's arms. Edward then kicked the poor bunny in to the woods.

"Noooo! Eddie! You killed the little bunny! It wasn't going to do anything!" I jumped at Eddie and pushed him to the ground. Then I started to hit him. I kept thinking I had to avenge the bunny!

"Jessica! Get off me!" Eddie shouted as he wrestled me. I stopped and got up, he lay there staring at me.

"I'm sorry; I had to avenge the bunny!" I cried. He stood up brushed himself off and went over to Rosalie who was staring in shock at all of us.

"Okay, that's it! They need to do there dare! Come on you two, strip!" He commanded, me and Hannah looked at each other and then vaguely remembered our awful dare.

"Alright, alright." I grumbled. I shooed them off. Hannah and I then took of our clothes and stumbled out of the bushes.

The others were nowhere in sight, though. I jumped when Hannah let out a loud whistle.

"Think it'll work?" I whispered to Hannah.

"I think so! Oh! Wait, I hear something coming!" She hissed back, we were both clutching each other's arms trying to keep our balance. It was hard!

Slowly two russet skinned boys came into view. One was slightly taller but they both had dark eyes and hair that was styled the same way. To be honest, even though they were mutts and our mortal enemies, they were quite hot!

"Hello boys!" Hannah said as she batted her eyelashes at them.

"Uh, well, um, hi." The smaller one said looking at Hannah.

"We were wondering if you could help us, you see we are a bit drunk and we have somehow lost our clothes! Please help us, we'll do anything!" I pleaded looking straight at the tall one and batting my eyelashes as well. Hannah and I were looking at him.

"I know they're leeches but damn, how hot can you get Jacob?"

"I know. I mean shut up Seth! Ugh, you have a girlfriend Jacob her name is Jo. Ah Jo…" The boy called Jacob kept muttering to himself about this 'Jo' girl.

Hannah looked away from him and focused her stare on Seth.

"Please?" Hannah said as she looked deep in to his eyes he couldn't stop staring at her, it was several minutes before he spoke.

"Oh crap." Seth breathed, still looking at Hannah. "Jacob, I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" Jacob said looking confused as they walked away in to the trees.

"They do know we can still hear them right?!" I hissed at Hannah.

"I don't think they know! Haha! Let's sit down, I'm losing my balance!" Hannah hissed back and collapsed on to the ground staring up at the trees, and then she started muttering about how pretty they were.

I gave up and sat down, or rather flopped down, on the ground. We then started to listen to their conversation…

"I don't believe this… Right, um, Jacob can, er, we imprint on leeches?"

"WHAT?? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SETH?!"

"The blonde one, Hannah I think her name is, I, uh, think I just imprinted on her."

"YOU WHAT??!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO IMPRINT ON THE PERSON THAT CAN CARRY ON THE LINE! SHE CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!"

Even though she was drunk I felt Hannah flinch next to me at the mention of children.

"I'M SORRY BUT WHAT CAN I DO JACOB? What's done is done, I can't reverse it now."

"Let's get back to the girls; I think this is some kind of trick or dare or something like that." Jacob muttered.

"Uh, ladies? We have to go now…" Seth called as he and Jacob came back in to view.

"Oh okay! By the way you were right, this was a dare." Hannah told them looking shifty. I think we were starting to sober up, the vampire we got this from said it didn't last that long unless you kept drinking.

"You h-heard us?" Seth asked looking mortified.

"Well, duh! Super vampire hearing!" I laughed.

"Okay… Well bye! Hannah?" Seth turned to her. " Come back here and call me if you need something."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that, bye!" Hannah chirped as they walked away. Seth looked back at her multiple times and looked so sad to leave. She waved the last time he looked.

"Well that was weird!" Hannah said as we got our clothes back on. After that we started to run back to the house to be welcomed by three serious faces.

"Hey guys, we've done our dare! What's up?" I said as I took in their expressions. Edward was extremely frustrated, Emmett was confused and Rose's face was just blank. Hannah hadn't noticed because she walked pat them and in to the lounge, sat down and picked up a magazine.

"Oh, before I forget, what does 'imprinting' mean? I ask because Seth, one of the pack, said he imprinted on me? I don't get it. The other guy, Jacob, was furious and said it couldn't happen. After that he said that you are supposed to imprint on the person who can 'carry on the line'? I'm seriously confused!" Hannah whined, even using hand gestures, I nodded along to everything she said.

Nobody answered us for a long time; I was starting to get really annoyed because no one would answer us.

"Hello? Are you going to tell us or not? Do you even know what it is?" I said while letting them hear how annoyed I was in my tone. I waved my hand in front of Edward's face, trying to get his attention. It worked and he looked up at my face and Hannah's. He cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"When one of them imprints, it means they have found they're soul mate, the person they will spend the rest of their life with and love unconditionally. The reason Jacob was so angry and said it couldn't happen was because they are supposed to imprint on the person who was most likely to be able to pass on the gene. As you know, our kind can not have children and, obviously, we are their mortal enemies. That is what makes it so unusual."

Silence. Hannah was sitting their, motionless, staring at the wall. I was trying to process it. I was the first to say anything.

"What if Hannah doesn't want to be with him or the pack won't let him? What will happen to Seth?" I asked desperately, fearing for my best friend.

"Seth will become very lonely…" Edward trailed off, frowning.

"Yes? Then what?" I demanded, he still didn't answer.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE EDWARD! TELL US!"

"Basically, he will die without her."

"What? NO! He can't die! I won't let him! He may be our enemy but I will not let someone so innocent die!" With that she walked up to me and whispered in my ear to be safe and that she would find me again some day. I hugged her back with all my strength, tears that would never fall in both of our eyes. Then she raced out of the house and I fell to the hard floor. She was gone.

**Did you like it? I like lots of drama! Hannah, Jasper, Bella and Alice are gone now, there aren't many left… It seems like everyone is an emotional mess in this story! So this was my longest chapter and next chapter we are still focusing on Edward and me. You won't believe what's going to happen! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways please review it helps a lot. Hugs to all you lovely people! Mwah! **


End file.
